Sound is Mute to Me
by DancinAllNight
Summary: Max has been deaf since she was 12. Fang has been abused since he was 11. When their paths cross what will happen? Can Max pull her sister from her grief of their father's death years ago? Will Fang be come something more than the nobody he has always been? Sorry the summary sucks! the story is a lot better I hope!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! Lol I don't usually say peeps…anyway thanks for even **_**opening **_**my fan fiction. This is my second fanfic, I know you must be says "But there's not another story!"…well there was, but it sucked. I do plan on trying to re-write it. I don't swear at all so some of this story will be hard without swearing. Some people count this as a cuss word, but I don't which is: crap. So please weise review my story. I'm very open to all critiquing and criticism, and also good reviews! Ok I have most of the story planned out, but if you give me a good enough idea I might change the story a little. There is one big climax I have to do! I'm not very good at updating, I wanted to say that ahead of time…I will strive to reach my goal of once a week and dream everyday NO EXCEPTIONS!...Lol anyone else go to a imagine school? I'll give shout outs to people who tell me which one they do go to! I'm at Imagine Avondale, 8****th**** grade! Wooo Hooo! Also sorry for the shortest of this first chapter. Ok without further ado the story…**

**Disclaimer: if I wrote MR I don't I would write a fanfic on it**

***in words mean their signing***

"**in words mean their talking out loud"**

_**Italics mean a couple stuff, flashbacks, thoughts, etc. I'll give you a heads up on what exactly**_

**Max POV**

*Are you sure you want to do this? There is a sign school not even 30 minutes away, it won't be hard to take you and your sister there,* my Mom signed to me because well, I'm deaf.

*Yeah Mom, if I absolutely positively hate this school I pinky promise to tell you, and me and Maya can transfer to the sign school. I just want to give it a shot,* I sign back. This is my junior year in high school and technically isn't my first hearing school either. I became deaf when I was 12 years old in a car crash that also claimed my father's life, but I don't like thinking about it so case closed, goodbye. I feel the slightest vibration beneath my shoes, I would be able to feel more vibration without shoes and turn just in time to see Ella an Ari come crashing down the stairs that lead to our 2nd floor in the house. They yell something, but I couldn't quiet catch their lips to read them, o well. They race each other to the table where my other brother Iggy is sitting already halfway done with his food. Plate coverers…cover our plates to keep the food inside warm. Ari and Ella quick as lightning uncover their plates and dive into the food.

I look down at what I'm wearing, a simple navy blue tank top with my favorite black leather jacket. Some faded black jeans that seem just a little too small and black high-top converse. Not the go to your knee high-tops, but just above the ankle, the way I like. I tap my Mom's shoulder, who is still right next to me and ask, *Do I look OK?" she smiles genuinely at me.

*You look beautiful baby girl,* she signs. I smile and quickly sign thanks to her. She signs your welcome and walks off upstairs, to probably get ready for work. She doesn't have to go in a good hour after school starts, but she likes being early to work. I think of the comment baby girl, technically Ella is the baby girl, she is only in her freshman year of high school, which she is starting today, let's just say she is 'a little' excited. We just moved here, which is Colorado, from Florida. Don't ask me why we ditched our beautiful beach and sunny home for a forest. My mom says that we needed a change, plus they had better jobs offers here. Her job (which she is a vet) was fine in Florida and I was perfectly content. I had a different theory in my mind though. There were too many memories. Too many memories of my father. There was the little spot in the beach that he would take us, the couch spot that was his, and his only, the restaurant that was his favorite, we had to go there at least twice a week. You might be saying you were 12 when he died and now your 16, it took your Mom 4 years to finally get away from the memories? Well my Mom will keep going, and going with everything going on in till it burns her to the ground. I could see her getting sadder every day, she knew she couldn't leave us and drift into the world of depression and everything was overwhelming her. So she finally decided on a perfect solution: moving.

I walk over to the dining table and tap Iggy's shoulder since he is just sitting there staring off to space, since he finished his food, he looks up to me. *Where's Maya?* He shrugs then signs,

*She's probably doing her hair, or something stupid like makeup,* he signs, I nod noting his comment on makeup, I was wearing a little bit of mascara and started eating, shoveling heaps of food in my mouth. For people who are wondering, Maya is my twin and exactly 1 minute older than me, she also doesn't let me get away with being younger, and neither would I if I was the older one. Here's something weird for you, Maya was born with one ear hard of hearing. It gradually got worst in till that one ear went completely deaf, and the other ear went to hard of hearing. The doctors said that she will be completely deaf very soon, so the entire family took sign language, something my Dad was hard core on and very supportive of Maya. A year after my sister went totally deaf a car crash took my father's life, and, my hearing. Maya and Dad were super close, closer than two peas in a pod. Maya tends to…bury her grief under makeup. Our Dad died 4 years ago and I know she cries at night still. We share a room, and every morning she pretends like she's fine, like there isn't tear steaks going down her cheeks, like her face isn't puffy from crying. She keeps a happy face on for everyone, but it never fooled me. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to be face to face with Maya. I had been so entranced with my thoughts I didn't see her come down, and eat her food.

*You ready for school?* she asks, I know what this will lead up to. We never leave the house without doing it. It's one of the only things we say aloud. Well more of mouthing the words. I nod and smile at her, she smiles in return.

"Together," I say/mouth.

"Forever," she says/mouths. We smile again at each other. I look at her face. She has mascara, eyeliner, slight blush and a dash of white eye shadow which matches her white skinny jeans, and turquoise top. I said she buries her face in makeup, but she just covers the grief, not piling it on. I don't want to make a bad image for my sister. We turn toward our other siblings, waiting for us at the door, ready to help us through the first day of hearing school. Maya and I walk out the door with them grabbing our backpacks on the way.

**Ok I hope that wasn't too short and I really hope y'all liked it! Please review, I'm not actually sure if I'll get your review because Fan fiction isn't giving me any notifications, so thanks if you review and thanks if you read the story… well that's all**

**This is Mar signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you BookWorm2011, AlyLuvsYou, cacklesandevilthings, and CaptainObvious7412 for reviewing! Also for everyone reading! I hope this chapter is longer than the last, I went on to look at it and was like: WOAH! THAT'S SHORT! I uploaded it thinking it was all long…I made it in the top 10 science fair contestants at my school! My awesome friend just made a fanfic account and posted a story. As of the morning no one has reviewed, followed, zip, zero, nada. Well I was wondering if you awesome people could check her story out and lift up her spirits! If you're interested her name is CaptinObvious7412, please, please, PLEASE check it out, it's a story from the Lost TV show.**

**Also reminder! *this means they are signing* "this means they are talking"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the awesome fabulous Maximum Ride, sadly**

Max POV

Ari drives us all to the school. I much rather would have liked to drive my own ride but my Mom absolutely _insisted _(more like commanded) that I not drive anywhere in the state of Colorado in till I know or have a good sense of where everything is. The conclusion, I got mad, we had a huge enormous argument on our front porch, (to show all our new neighbors what a happy family we are), and she won, just like all the other times we argued. I keep wondering what it look like when we argue to others, our hands in full out sign language, making exaggerated expressions. I personally think we must look either quiet funny, or weird…or both. Most likely both. So since my Mom knew from past experience that I would go and drive anyways she hid my stupid keys, I'm absolutely furious I'm not too worried, I'll find my keys. I stare out the trees, looking at the scenery, it was trees, trees, and guess what? MORE STINKIN STUPID TREES! Yeah, it was oso exciting down here, WAY better than a beach house. Someone taps my shoulder; I look around to see Maya staring at me with big brown eyes. I search them, immediately picking up her nervousness. *What's up?* I sign, she's frowning.

*What do you think it will be like?* she signs, *Do you think it will be like Iggy, and Ari's school?* a shiver runs down my spine, I sure hope not. Maya and I didn't go to the same school as our brothers. Our school would only accept deaf, and hard of hearing students, I guess in the past they accepted a hearing person. I guess he or she was left out, bullied, and teased by the deaf kids. The school wouldn't even allow siblings to go to the school with their brother or sister. So in conclusion Maya and I went to a different school as Iggy and Ari. Maya and I went to go surprise Iggy and Ari with a visit and it was horrible. All the kids kept teasing us, and so that day ended with a kid being beaten up and Iggy getting a week of suspension. Ari would of beat the kid up, but he didn't know we were there yet, we only had seen Iggy so far.

*I have no idea,* is all I say. I really wish things will not end up like they did at Iggy, and Ari's school, I never want to experience that again. She gives me a small curt nod before I turn my head back towards the window, to resume my boring scenery watching. A couple minutes later we pull into the school parking lot, and as soon as we stop I spring out of the car. But before I can get to far ahead someone has the nerve to grab my shoulder! So I'm about to come out with my expertise ninja skills when I see who I was about to punch in the face. It was Iggy. He had his arms in front of his face; I put my arm down, the moment of alarm lost.

*Max, my sister, CALM down, or someone is going to get hurt, and we don't want to harm the precious face,* he says and after gestures to his face. I do my small silent laugh.

*The only precious face I see around here, is mine,* I say smiling. He frowns.

*Not nice, not nice at all,* he is still frowning, I am still smiling.

*Its ok Igs, your face isn't TOO ugly,* he fake offence, and I must say, he's really good at it.

*You are just…words cannot describe your…horrible personality,* and now it's my turn to frown, and guess what? He's smiling. Before I can respond someone taps my back and I jump, but turn around, it was Maya and Ari.

*What the heck?! I thought you were still at the car, don't sneak up on me!* I sign. I'm seriously wondering where the heck she came from. I did not see her and Ari pass by Iggy and I; usually I'm really aware of my surroundings. Maya smiles broadly at me, happy she scared me. Let's just say it's really hard to scare me, I'm normally not a jumpy person.

*We just saw the whole thing, and I'm so sorry Iggy but Max's face is more precious,* Maya and I high five. Then I turn toward her to say something.

*Just because of this,* I gesture to her, me, and Iggy, *doesn't mean we are even,* she smiles at me.

*Wouldn't dream of it,* says Maya and finally Ari talks.

*Its ok Igs, I'm on your side on who's face is more precious,* Iggy, and Ari high five. Maya and I laugh at them. Our 2 brothers, the biggest goofballs in the world.

Fang POV

I walk to the school parking lot as fast as possible, my hood already u, covering the numerous bruises on my face, just barley going away. Not that anyone would notice, no one notices me. As I walk in I immediately see a few new kids in the front office, with striking resemblance to each other. There were 2 boys and 3 girls, 2 of the 3 girls look EXACTLY like each other, the only difference were their clothes and bang style. They make signals toward each other, never moving their lips, and cracking smiles at whatever their saying.

The two clasp their hands finally saying something and one of them leaves. In seconds the others disperse except for one boy who stays in front of one of the twins, he signals something and she signs something back and suddenly hands are flying and know others are watching. It looks like they're in an argument. A really heated one. Finally the boy holds his hands upon surrender and he walks off. The girl turns around and catches me staring at her, I quickly turn around embarrassed. I hear footsteps behind me and struggle trying to get all the stuff from my locker, in case they are coming for me, but fail.

"Hey, umm I was wondering why, I was so interesting to look at?" her voice sounds like when you plug your nose and talk that's the best way to describe it.

"Sorry, your just a new kid I "I mumble under my breath. I wait for her to answer but she doesn't.

"You know if you're talking I can't hear a word your saying," she finally says. And finally I grasp reason for everything. Why she was signing and her voice. I turn around and stare not on purpose and not because she is deaf I stare because from faraway away I didn't notice now hot she is. Her skin looks sun kissed her blonde hair has brown streaks with hints of red. Her large brown eyes stare at me while I stare at her high cheek bones. She leans in close and whispers,

"You know if you take a picture, it'll last longer," she flashes me a smile and backs up a little, noticing how close we were.

"Umm sorry, it's just you're a new kid and you're umm…" I trail off not wanting to come off as rude.

"Deaf?" she finishes for me and I nod, "yeah, nothing new there," I nod but she keeps standing there. I stare to feel uncomfortable, she seems to notice.

"You're in front of my locker," she explains, again I nod my head in understanding.

"Sorry, I'm Fang, you?" I ask

"I'm Maximum, but call me Max, call be anything different and you'll have a broken arm," she says, I get out of her way, I walk away thinking about her, even though she's deaf and a girl, I believe every word she said.

**Hey hope you liked it! I'm so excited…I WON THE SCIENCE FAIR! (There are time differences in the beginning of the chapter and end, not sure if CaptainObvious7412 still has no reviews but still check it out please!) Also what team in the Super Bowl were you going for? Where you happy with who won? Thx for reading!**

**This is Mar signing out! **


End file.
